What happened to Fang?
by Fangtastic
Summary: Fang is turning evil, but is it really his fault? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

What happened to Fang?

Prologue

Fang's POV

I was pulled out of my cage, I saw the rest of the flock in their separate cages, Max, who was shouting for me, Iggy, who's unseeing eyes were staring at nothing, Nudge, who's eyes were wide with fear, Gazzy, who looked scared as he held onto the bars of his cage, and Angel, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Erasers dragged me out of the room, down the hall, into another room and strapped me to a table.

"This won't hurt, much." A whitecoat smirked before sticking a needle in my arm, I didn't cry out, I stayed emotionless just before I sunk into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Max POV

We had hust escaped the school and were flying away from it, but something was wrong with Fang, he's been distancing himself from us, not unusual, but he was doing it more so than usual. Plus he hasn't spoken to anyone, still nothing unusual, but he'd still say at least one thing to me, his best friend. And now whenever i look at him there's anger in his eyes but i don't know if the anger's directed at the whitecoats, or us?

i looked at Fang, he stared back angrily, but there was something else in his eyes i couldn't place.

_Max?_ Angel's voice sounded in my head.

_Yes, sweetie?_

_Fang's creeping me out._

_What do you mean?_ i asked.

_He has two voices in his head, one is his own saying that he needs to save us but can't and that he can't control his body, the other one is a deeper creepier voice saying to kill the flock._

_Don't worry, sweetie__._ i said. _i'll talk to him._

_But he might hurt you._

_i'll knock him out if i have to._

i looked over to Angel, she nodded, i smiled before dropping towards the forest.

i landed in the forest and spun round, Fang landed silently in front of me.

He stared at me in anger.

"Fang, what's wrong?" i asked.

"Nothing." He snarled.

"Angel seems to thing you're turning evil." i raised my eyebrow.

"Kill...flock." Fang said in a low and dangerous voice.

Without me seeing, he kicked my stomach, i flew back, hitting a tree and slumping to the ground.

"Sorry, Max, i can't help it." Fang said in his usual voice.

It's like he has two different personalities.

He kicked my head and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Fang's POV

i stared at Max's limp body, smirking. I couldn't control my body or my movement. I can't even believe i knocked Max out, i love her, but she'll never love me after she wakes up.

I wanted so much to cry, and that's saying something, but i couldn't even control my tears, so they couldn't come. I could hear the rest of the flock above the trees.

If i killed Max now, then killing the rest of the flock would be easier.

I got the gun out of my pocket and pointed it at Max.

i didn't want to pull the trigger, but i couldn't help it.

Max's eyes fluttered open, she looked at me, just before i pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

Max POV

My eyes fluttered open and i saw Fang point a gun at me.

I saw his finger twitch and i dived to the side, the bullet just missed me and thudded into the tree.

I sprang to my feet and kicked the gun out of his hand.

I did a spinning roundhouse kick to his chest.

He stumbled back a half step and i punched him in the face, hearing the snap as his nose broke, i winced knowing i was the one to break his nose and that he would kill me as soon as he snapped out of whatever he's in.

Fang glared at me, he looked like he wanted to rip me to pieces.

I did a double punch to his face.

Tears slid down my cheeks as he collapsed.

The rest of the flock had heard the fight and came to see what had happened.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"Max knocked Fang out." Gazzy said.

"Somethings wrong with him?" Angel told them.

"What do you mean?" Nudge asked, for once she was straight to the point.

"He just tried to kill Max."

The flock was silently as they stared from Angel, to me, to Fang and back to me again.

"He did what?" Iggy asked eyes wide.

"He knocked Max out and tried to shoot her."

"He knocked you out?" Gazzy squeaked.

"He pulled a gun on you?" Iggy asked.

"That doesn't sound like Fang at all, he usually just keeps to himself, and he'd never hurt Max, NEVER. So what happened to him? Maybe it was the whitecoats? What do you think?" Nudge said quickly.

"Iggy, you and i can carry him to my Mom's maybe Jeb can help, for once." i instructed.

"Iggy held one of Fang's arms over his shoulders as i held the other.

We unfurled our wings and took off towards Mom's house.


	5. Chapter 5

I've run out of idea's for this story, well i have ideas but i can't put them into words, anyone can take this idea, i don't mind, i'd love to read someone else's ideas. So this story is discontinued, sorry if people actually enjoyed reading this.

Fly on,

Fangtastic


End file.
